


Kingdom of the Sands

by graeskies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A lot of necessary OCs that are inherent to writing a story set in the Crimson Waste, Catra-centric, Crimson Waste, Etherian history, F/F, Kingdom of the Sands, Scorpia's family, Scorpia-centric, Scorptra, She-Ra lore, Slow Burn, like reallllyy slow burn I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graeskies/pseuds/graeskies
Summary: Scorpia and Catra are sent to the Crimson Waste, where Scorpia is forcibly reminded of her past as Princess of the Kingdom of the Sands. The two women discover more magic, enemies, and family than they could have imagined.They can choose to stay in the Crimson Waste and be... happy. That is, if Catra can let go of her past with Adora, and Scorpia can ignore her duty to her Kingdom.They'll fight, and they'll make up, and maybe Catra will get used to the sand. Only one way to find out ;)





	Kingdom of the Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is a several chapter epic that I've been working on for a couple months now. I was frustrated with the lack of lore and information about Scorpia's past. So, I've spent hours and hours writing my own lore and history for this story. I'm really excited to finally be sharing this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Catra was rash, and impulsive, and angry. Always always angry. Scorpia wished, sometimes, that Catra would think more before speaking. It was a bold wish, Scorpia knew, considering how little she herself thought before speaking. But Scorpia’s words typically revolved around the preservation of the Horde, and lunch, and Catra. Catra’s words were always rebellious, furious, incendiary. Catra wanted to rule Etheria. She wanted as much power as she could get her claws on.

Scorpia remembers when she was being groomed to inherit the largest kingdom on Etheria, and she swallows a throat full of regret. She remembers the humbleness she was taught to have in the face of being entrusted with the lives of a whole kingdom. Flashes of her mother scolding her posture and helping her draw maps and learning to project in the throne room leave her momentarily breathless, but she shakes it away with practiced ease. That didn’t matter. The Kingdom of the Sands was in ruins, and her mother was dead.

What mattered was that Catra was yelling at Hordak that he was useless and stupid in front of every high-ranking officer in the Horde. She was going to get stunned, or sent to Beast Island, maybe. Scorpia’s claws shook at the thought. Scorpia would follow Catra anywhere, but Beast Island would be hard to get her back from. Nobody came back from Beast Island.

“I saved your life, you’re welcome!” Entrapta exclaimed, grinning wide, and Scorpia felt tension leave her body. Entrapta was an angel, and Scorpia hoped that she was genuinely happy in her lab with Hordak. She couldn’t imagine having that level of vigor, working and living with a man like that. If he could even be called a man? Scorpia figured he was more likely something else, given his alien origins.

Catra didn’t seem too happy, though. Scorpia wasn’t super happy either. She hadn’t been to the Crimson Waste in a long time, and for good reason. It would be… nice, supposedly, to return, but also incredibly dangerous. Scorpia was not oblivious to the whispers that followed her with every new round of recruits from the Waste. She knew that whatever favor she held with her people before the Horde invaded was long since gone. But, still. She loved the desert. The desert was home. And it was certainly no Beast Island, no matter how ruthless its people were.

It turned out that “not too happy” wasn’t quite the right description for Catra. A more apt phrase would be “heinously furious”. Catra saw the Crimson Waste as a death sentence, no matter how it was presented by Entrapta. Scorpia tried to ignore it, but she was a little hurt by the dismissal. The Crimson Waste, though different from the Fright Zone, was beautiful in so many ways. It wouldn’t hurt Catra to see more than one part of Etheria.

To a certain degree, Catra was very small-minded. She had dreams of ruling the entirety of Etheria, but she’d never even left the Fright Zone. Well, she had, on brief excursions to find Adora, but even visiting Salineas for the first time, she could do nothing but complain. Salineas was gorgeous, though maybe, in Scorpia’s unique bias, not as beautiful as the desert. But regardless, she remembered the first time she had visited Salineas as a child. It was like nothing she’d ever seen, so vast and lush and hostile in its own way. The direct opposite of the Kingdom of the Sands, yet so similar in so many ways.

But Catra didn’t care about that. She didn’t care about the incredible feat of magic that was the Salineas Sea Gate, or the mind-blowing ice sculptures in the Kingdom of the Snows at Princess Prom, or the unique mysteries of the Whispering Woods. Scorpia hoped she could convince her to. She hoped she could convince her to care about literally anything other than her weak, childish dream of ruling Etheria with Adora at her side. _Adora_, who was long gone. Scorpia was happy for her, though maybe not pleased with the way her absence tormented Catra.

But first, she had to make sure Catra made it through the Crimson Waste without getting killed.

Night fell across the Fright Zone and Scorpia knocked on Catra’s door several times with no response. It was frustrating, sometimes, how stubborn Catra was. For someone so smart and beautiful and interesting and _selfish_, she sure didn’t seem to have her own best interests at heart. Scorpia went to bed uneasily, hoping that Catra wouldn’t sneak out in the middle of the night without her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more about the story and lore, please check out @kingdomofthesands on instagram! I already have some fanart drawn by a friend of mine, which I'm really excited about.
> 
> I'd love it if you could leave a comment here, but if you have any questions feel free to drop them on instagram because I'm really bad about answering comments here :')
> 
> I have the first ten chapters written already, so stay tuned for more <3


End file.
